


Collision of Guardian Stars(fanart + story)

by Tarabotti



Series: Crossing Worlds With You [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Glee
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Fanart, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Minor Violence, klaine AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarabotti/pseuds/Tarabotti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt took off his sunglasses and looked around. Dalton Academy of the Infinity Academy complex looked posh – a definite change from McKinley Academy. The students behaved gentlemanly to the point of resembling mindless robots and Kurt almost suspected them to be the enemy’s servants. Then again, he suspected to find a deamon pretty much at every corner these days. </p><p>Kurt closed his eyes to focus. There was definitely something at this school. Almost unreachable, appearing and disappearing from the radar of his senses like a skittish butterfly. The boy smiled at the fluttering feeling in his heart…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collision of Guardian Stars(fanart + story)

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate Sailor Moon Crystal reboot my new art/ficlet crossover is the love of my childhood (and apparently adulthood too) - Sailor Moon. I tried to use a style that looks a bit like Takeuchi's artworks...
> 
> To avoid spoilers I have more notes below, but just to mention - as before: English as second language & no beta, so please be gentle :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own either Glee nor Sailor Moon.

 

_“We need to find and protect the Nyada Crystal before Queen Rachel puts her claws on it, Kurt. The responsibility for the humankind’s safety is on your shoulders!”_

_Kurt swallowed loudly as the mysterious cat explained to him his destiny. Until now his biggest worries were dad’s health, homework and lamenting his lack of love life._

_It all changed from that fateful moment when this strange cat calling herself Luna walked into his life…_

_***_

 

Kurt took off his sunglasses and looked around. Dalton Academy of the Infinity Academy complex looked posh – a definite change from McKinley Academy. The students behaved gentlemanly to the point of resembling mindless robots and Kurt almost suspected them to be the enemy’s servants. Then again, he suspected to find a deamon pretty much at every corner these days.

Kurt closed his eyes to focus. There was definitely something at this school. Almost unreachable, appearing and disappearing from the radar of his senses like a skittish butterfly. The boy smiled at the fluttering feeling in his heart…

Then he was thrown back into the reality as a group of students went by him, rushing down the spiral staircase. Still dazed from the vision, he leaned toward the nearest of them.

“Excuse me – I’m new here…”

The short boy turned around and… _damn_ he was gorgeous with his round, hazel eyes and wavy dark hair, even though they were drowned in hair gel at the moment. He stared Kurt up and down and raised his thick eyebrows questioningly.

“Well, next time you better not forget your uniform jacket – some teachers are really peeved about stuff like that here,” he said with a wink as Kurt blushed from being caught – _damn you transforming brooch for not getting all the details right!_

The handsome boy sensed his uneasiness and offered his hand.

“I’m Blaine.”

“Kurt”

Kurt startled as soon as their hands touched. Energy surged between the two boys, filling him with tingly warmth. It was very familiar to the feeling he was experiencing while transforming, but concentrated in the spot their fingers were connected.  

“Are you looking for your classroom?” Blaine asked, not letting go of Kurt. “I could take you – I know all the shortcuts here.”

The suspicion crawled into Kurt’s mind and he yanked his hand from the warm hold. The skin still tingled from the phantom touch.

“It’s fine… I know the way,” he said quickly.

Blaine cocked his head.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes! Perfectly fine!” Kurt assured him, backing slowly away.

“I guess I’ll see you around sometime?”

“Um… Yeah, sure.” The taller boy waved weakly and ran away quickly in the random direction.

 

 

***

 

Not knowing why his heart was beating so hard, Kurt rushed through corridors barely noticing when the his path led him into what was clearly a science wing. The strange heavy air there started to suffocate him and the boy had no idea where he should be heading next. He closed his eyes again, hoping to feel that brighter power from before, but with no results.

 _Why didn’t I take Jeese with me?_ Kurt thought. Sailor Carmel was annoying as hell, but would be a huge help right now.

The further he ventured, the more something about the place was not right. And the dark, heavy atmosphere was really getting to him. His legs turned sluggish and he had to support himself on the wall not to fall down.

It was only a matter of time for someone to notice his state.

“Are you okay? You don’t look well. What class are you from? Does your teacher know you’re out here?”

Kurt actually wanted to ask the first question of the strange student in front of him. The boy had some seriously sunken cheeks and dark shadows under his eyes.

“I’m fine,” he said instead.

“Let me take you to the nurse,” the student insisted.

To avoid suspicion and repeating the earlier interrogation Kurt agreed.  

 

***

 

Fortunately the student led him away from that foreboding place.

Unfortunately he got himself into a different kind of trouble.

As soon as they entered nurse office he had to scrunch his noise at the sickly citrusy smell filling the room. He knew immediately that there was something wrong with the nurse.

“Yet another tired student?” The woman cooed. She was a skinny blonde with a fake smile and psychotic eyes. “Aunt Terri will fix you up in no time!”

“Could I…” The student who brought Kurt in interrupted. “Could I get something too? I’ve got two tests today afternoon and I need some power-up.”

“Sure!” Terri rolled on her chair toward her desk to fish out some weird pills from the drawer. She threw them at the Dalton student.

“How many should I take?”

“As many as you want, sweetie, there are vitamins there. I think,” she smiled as the student thanked her and left the office.

Terri looked at Kurt.

“Now… I don’t think you ever came here – but these exams are getting to everyone eventually, aren’t they?”

The nurse took out the same exact pills from before and waved them invitingly at the boy.

Kurt squinted suspiciously. The citrus smell was stronger now and there were all sorts of alarms sounding off inside his head.

“Are you sure I need the same exact pills as the other guy? You are not even going to ask what is wrong with me first?”

Terri looked confused.

“They are just like vitamins. I think. Vitamins are good for anything.”

Kurt stared. She was ridiculous.

“You can’t be a nurse – you’re totally incompetent!” He said, shaking his head.

“W-what did you say? That I’m not a nurse?!” The woman shook, her trembling fingers spilling the pills onto the floor.

To Kurt’s amazement when the pills rolled onto the floor their colour turned from white to purple. And then there was a smoke coming from them. The boy quickly looked back at the nurse.

“Damn you! How did you know?”

  _Know what?_ Kurt thought.

And then Terri changed.

Her skin darkened into a bright hot pink shade. Her plain nurse clothes disappeared and were replaced with lemon leggings, red bodysuit on top of them. She also had fluorescent green uggs on her feet. But the worst part was that on top of the bodysuit was an orange embroidered badger. 

Kurt gaped. He now knew what was standing before him.

“What the hell is _that outfit_?” He asked in horror. “You’re the worst-clothed deamon I’ve ever seen and I fought _Pink Dagger_ just last week.”

“Don’t you like it?” The Deamon pouted, swinging her hips. “Mistress Rachel told me I’m her prettiest creation!”

 “She says that about her every hideous creature,” Kurt shook his head at the thought  of the evil Queen Rachel who was as bent on finding the legendary Nyada Crystal as every sailor soldier in the city.

“Just because I don’t have a handsome husband (anymore) and I’m not qualified to hold a decent nurse or managing job doesn’t mean you can mock me!” Terri shrieked, jumping at Kurt.

The boy had just a second to regret not transforming the moment he had seen the deamon. The blur of neon colour crashed into him, throwing them both onto the floor.

The horrible female pinned Kurt to the ground. Her long fingers curled around his throat and squeezed, drawing blood from his skin with her long yellow nails.

 _Damn it!_ Kurt felt like a total newbie – he should know better than to confront the deamon before changing first.

The fingers put a pressure on Kurt’s neck and he saw around him rainbow-coloured shapes, making him unable to see anything behind them. Was that a spell or just physical trauma?

He still had his guardian’s senses though and they were telling him that someone new entered the room.

And then there was a voice.

  ** _“Spotlight Dream!”_**

Terri cried in pain as she was hit by a strong beam of light and let go of Kurt. The boy tried to stand up, but the psychedelic, wavy shapes attacked his vision again and he dropped down on his knees. Were Terri’s claws poisoned after all?

_How do I get rid of her spell?_

He knew how - the transformation would certainly nullify the evil powers. He reached for his brooch, but stopped himself – he was just about to change in front of a deamon and some strange person who clearly had some magic powers too. So much for keeping his identity a secret.

He looked at the entrance to see who he was dealing with now and gasped.

It was clearly a sailor guardian. Quite harmless looking one – but Kurt knew better to judge someone’s strength from an appearance alone.

The girl was petite with a cute face framed by a bush of dark, curly hair. Her princess-like yellow uniform was full of bowties and frills.

The sailor raised her rather prominent eyebrows. _Why do they look so familiar to me?_

“That’s… an interesting fashion choice,” She said to the deamon after a meaningful pause.

Kurt groaned, annoyed.

“Don’t get distracted you moron!”

“I’m not a moron! I’m Sailor Dalton!” The girl looked at him to respond and, well, apparently became quite distracted after all – just with him instead of Terri.

The deamon jumped and her suddenly extended claws almost reached the girl.

“Don’t think you can win against me just because I’m not as fresh and young as you!” She shrieked full of hatred as she slashed her nails like sabres against the sailor guardian, who was dodging her with great difficulty.

Kurt felt bad about the poor girl having to fight alone the crazy deamon. His fingers curled around the metal brooch inside his pocket.

Kurt hesitated. For the first time he would change in front of someone else. Deamon was no problem – as long as he would win against it, the monster would be destroyed – but then Sailor Dalton would know who he is…

 _She’s the same as you_ , Kurt scolded himself. _I’m not going to let her be hurt just because you want to maitain your secret identity!_

**_“Power of the McKinley Academy… Make Up!”_ **

As soon as he cried the words he felt the familiar heat engulfing him. Kurt went through the transformation many times already, but feeling your body tightening and expanding in strange places always felt weird.

The sparkling ribbons cocooned him lovingly and built a sailor suit around him – one perhaps a bit more revealing than Sailor Dalton’s dress. The bare midriff was especially annoying, but his female alter ego had at least some presentable abs.

Her heels clicked on the floor.

Kurt saw both the Deamon and the sailor guardian staring at him, jaws on the floor.

“You’ve got some guts to start this battle…” Kurt acknowledged. “But I’ll never forgive you for drugging innocent students, giving them false hope of being able to excel in school surely just to steal their energy in the end! I am a Pretty Guardian Sailor McKinley and in the name of McKinley…”

She dramatically pointed at the deamon.

“... I’ll definitely punish you!”

“Sailor… McKinley?” Sailor Dalton whispered in awe.

Kurt didn’t wait for them to regain their senses.

 ** _“Silky Blades!”_** She invoked.

The ribbons, similar to her transformation ones, danced around her fingers. They swirled for a moment, just to be unleashed upon terrified Terri. They wrapped tightly around the deamon.

“What the… Let me go!” Terri grabbed them to tear off just to realise the edges of the ribbons were as sharp as knifes.

“And to finish you-”

“Allow me. This is my school to protect after all.” Next to Kurt stepped the shorter guardian with a disarming smile. And then, because of these lush, plump lips Kurt realised that the guardian was the handsome boy she had met earlier on the staircase. Well, that explained the power and the instant connection he had felt then.

“Of course!” Kurt said, swooning, while the deamon gagged, rolling her eyes.

Sailor Dalton brought up her hands as if trying to reach the ceiling.

  ** _“Crystal Angel Choir!”_**

The invocation brought a wave of golden light around them and Kurt heard the most heavenly music ever. She grinned – Blaine had some spectacular repertoire of powers. However, Terri clearly didn’t react the same way, because her face crumpled and she desperately tried to free herself from her bonds.

“Switch it offffffff” She cried, shaking as in pain. Blaine’s power had to operate on sound waves as the black blood burst from Terri’s ears first, followed by her body bursting into millions little pieces, a black goo spilling onto the floor.

Kurt winced, even though she knew the remains would vaporise soon. She hated that as it was so easy to feel sorry for the deamons for a moment, forgetting that they were artificial monsters created and controlled by Queen Rachel.

When the mess finally disappeared she turned toward Blaine, who beamed at her in return.

“I never would’ve thought I would meet here another-“

Kurt stopped and looker closer at the curvy girl.

“Wait…Why your boobs are bigger than mine?”

Blaine spluttered.

“What?!”

“Your boobs,” Kurt swirled her finger pointed at the curly-haired sailor’s chest. “Why your transformation gives you bigger boobs? That’s quite unfair, don’t you think?”

Blaine slowly glanced at her, admittedly, ample breasts. “How is that relevant? We only change for fighting and I assure you, the extra weight and well, _bouncing_ , doesn’t help.”

“Still not fair.”

Blaine sighed.

“You don’t see me complaining that you have longer legs.”

“I do?” Kurt preened.

Sailor Dalton did a double take. “…Yeah. Like _whoa_.”

They both became too aware of how they looked now.

“We… we should change back. There is really no way to explain why we’re dressed like that in an elite school if anyone was to see us.” Blaine chuckled, embarrassed.

Their raised their brooches that seemed to suck in their powers in, a glittery whirlwind vacuuming in their guardian uniforms. Their bodies grew more bulky, losing the softness in few places.

Kurt noticed that his transformation back reset his clothes into McKinley uniform.

“So… I’m not really a new student,” he stated.

Blaine giggled. His hair stayed curly as his transformation brooch – smartly camouflaged as an old chained pocket watch - clearly detested him using hair gel. Kurt rather liked that.

“I noticed. I didn’t say anything because I thought you made an endearing spy and…” Blaine blushed guiltily. “I thought that you were the Deamon and I waited for you to reveal yourself. How did you know that the enemy was here?”

Kurt hesitated for a moment to reveal his true mission. But then he remembered that both Jesse and Jean-Baptiste knew – and this sailor looked much more trust-worthy than those brats.   

“I didn’t… I went to this school because we found a source of a big power within and we thought there was a Legendary Nyada Crystal somewhere here.”

“ _We_?”

“As in Luna and me. Luna is… okay, this might sound crazy.”

Blaine raised an eyebrow and yeah, like their lives weren’t crazy anyway.

“She’s a talking cat with a moon on her forehead.”

Blaine took it better than Kurt had expected.

“I should’ve guessed that every guardian has one.”

“Not everyone, thank God. No cat was punished by having an owner like Jess- _Sailor Carmel_. “ Kurt made a nice save there. “Do you?”

“Yep!” Blaine grinned and his eyes sparkled. “I have the cutest kitten that calls herself Diana. And yeah – she told me about the mysterious crystal too. Why would you think it’s somewhere here?”

“Luna found a source of great power here – I guess she meant you after all. Getting into a fight with Terri was a coincidence.”

“She’s been here as a nurse for weeks. I would probably find out about her eventually, but boy, I’m glad I got your help to get us rid of her.”

Kurt looked at the subtle discoloration of the floor that the deamon’s body had left behind. It didn’t feel, however, that the atmosphere around him changed for the better.

“Whatever it was in the science wing it was much stronger than Terri. Her powers were nothing compared to that.” Kurt said.

Blaine nodded. “I could feel it for a long time now. I’ve been continuously checking out different places in the school.”

“But what is that, exactly? I know for a fact that it can’t be Queen Rachel – where her energy is gaudy and scorching this one almost froze my blood.”

Blaine frowned. “Who is this _Queen Rachel_?”

“Uh… kind of like my arch nemesis. Terri was her creation – you didn’t know?”

The shorter boy shook his head.

“This is the first time I’ve seen such a deamon. The creatures I’ve been fighting so far looked more primal… like animals. And they definitely didn’t talk.”

Uh-oh. That could mean only one thing.

“So we have two different Enemies… You think they are here for the same thing?”

“I don’t know, but…” Blaine frowned and his soft, cheerful expression turned sombre. “Dalton is my _territory_. I won’t forgive those who are trying to do their evil biddings here, where the sailor guardians are supposed to reside.”

Kurt agreed. “We’ll figure it out somehow. Now that I know what’s going on here you can count on my assistance.”

 

***

 

Dalton with its own sailor guardian. Who was an innocent-looking overly-gelled boy. Also, Kurt couldn’t quite get his soft hazel eyes out of his mind.

Sailor McKinley halted on his walk back home, thinking everything over.

Maybe it would be a good idea monitor Dalton closer now – it seemed to catch attention of both Queen Rachel and that strange new dark power. He figured it shouldn’t be that difficult for Luna to get him some afternoon classes at Dalton campus for a time being… right?

 

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favourites themes in Sailor Moon was that even if some guardians in their civil form were male, they would transform in to females (yay girl power!), so I knew Kurt & Blaine would need to do so too. Them being gay is just making it less akward, I guess.
> 
> Blaine’s costume was influenced a lot by Luna’s human form, while Kurt’s is a mix of Uranus & sailor star lights. As personal experiment I tried to bring in Takeuchi’s painting style into the artwork I especially the watercolour effects and using lace. 
> 
> I gave Blaine Diana and guess who has Artemis? Cooper XD Also, I imagine Sebastian could be a quite ineffective Tuxedo Mask (he wouldn’t be Endymion in this verse, of course…)  
> The whole idea with Dalton and grouping other schools into one is inspired by the SailorMoonS’s Infinity Academy – but this one was not created by Death Busters... 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed reading and here’s the hint for next crossover I’m planning:  
> "wOULD YOU KINDLY"


End file.
